


Read My Lips:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve needs reassurances from Danny, What does the blond do?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*





	Read My Lips:

*Summary: Steve needs reassurances from Danny, What does the blond do?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams saw that his lover was in a sad mood, & he wants to make his lover feel better, & loved again. He went over to Commander Steve McGarrett, His partner, best friend, & lover to ask him this.

 

“Super Seal, What’s wrong ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked with concern on his face. “Just wondering, Why do you love ?”, Steve asked sadly, The Blond sighed, & knew that it was his insecurities talking. So, He has to show him why he loves him.

 

“Read my lips, You are strong, smart, sexy, & perfect for me”, Danny said in between kisses. They were making out, & they were not letting up on each other, & they were trying to up one each other. They finally broke the kiss, & looked at each other.

 

“I love you so much, Danno, You are perfect for me”, The Five-O Commander said, & the hunky brunette nuzzled, cuddled, & snuggled into his neck. “I love you too, Steve”, The Blond said, as they kissed each other once again. They went upstairs to spend the rest of the evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
